


Happy Birthday, Mr. Stilinski

by mikkimouse



Series: Happy Birthday Mr. Hale [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "I've got to say, that's the best way I've ever been welcomed back to Beacon Hills. Well, maybe second to Mia throwing herself at my legs."Derek buried his face in Stiles's shoulder to laugh. "Glad to see where I rank.""I can think of some ways you can bump your ranking up."Derek didn't have to be looking at him to know that Stiles was smirking. "I'm okay with coming in second to my kid," he said, "but that doesn't mean I don't have some ideas for making this welcome even better."(It's Stiles's birthday. Derek has some ideas for celebrating. Smut ensues.)





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> *throws glitter and confetti everywhere* IT'S FINISHED! And it only took 3.5 years!
> 
> Many thanks to [Eris](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/) for the beta read. <3
> 
> And many thanks to all of you for reading this series. :-)
> 
> If I've missed any tags, please let me know.

Stiles was late. 

Derek had to remind himself this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It didn't mean he'd changed his mind, or that something horrible had happened to him. It just meant the road between his college and Beacon Hills was a long one and occasionally under construction. Ten minutes late was nothing, especially when he'd texted as he left to let Derek know he was on his way. 

Derek sat on the couch, elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. He was excited and nervous and anxious, a ball of disparate emotions churning in his gut. He'd been dealing with this on some level ever since he and Stiles had sat down and talked honestly about what they wanted and needed out of a serious romantic relationship. It was a good conversation, and a necessary one, but the end result was that Derek had spent the past several weeks feeling like a teenager instead of a man who was nearly 31. 

They'd agreed to take it slow at first, to hit the pause button on their sexual relationship and start laying a foundation for the romantic one. There were some days Derek couldn't believe it: couldn't believe Stiles had wanted to try this, couldn't believe he could be so lucky. It was still tentative, still new, but so far, it was working. 

Now it was Stiles's birthday weekend, and Derek was determined they would celebrate properly. 

They'd have lunch and cake with Mia and Stiles's family tomorrow, but tonight...

Tonight was just for them. 

Derek was about to give in and call Stiles to see where he was when he heard the sound of the Jeep pulling into the driveway. The anxiety washed away, replaced by relief and excitement. 

He listened to the Jeep's engine cut out, and then the door squeaked open and slammed shut. It was the same sound he'd heard dozens of times as Stiles had come to babysit for Mia, but now it was just for Derek. 

No, Derek reminded himself. It was for both of them. Because Stiles wanted them both. 

Stiles stumbled inside with a curse, swinging his backpack on one arm. "Sorry, sorry I'm late, I swear traffic was an absolute fucking nightmare, I thought I was going to—"

Derek pressed him up against the wall and kissed him very, very thoroughly. Stiles made a small noise and Derek distantly heard the thump of his backpack hitting the floor. 

He'd missed this, missed having Stiles where he could touch him, taste him, pull him close. He wanted to touch him everywhere at once, but settled for cupping one hand to Stiles's cheek, where he could rub his thumb across the moles sprinkled along his jaw. 

Derek tore himself from Stiles's mouth long enough to follow the path of his thumb with his mouth, dropping featherlight kisses along each mole. 

"Holy shit," Stiles said breathlessly. 

"Mm." Derek pressed his nose behind Stiles's ear and then kissed his way down Stiles's neck. "I missed you." 

Stiles reached up and buried his hands in Derek's hair. "I missed you, too. I've got to say, that's the best way I've ever been welcomed back to Beacon Hills. Well, maybe second to Mia throwing herself at my legs." 

Derek buried his face in Stiles's shoulder to laugh. "Glad to see where I rank." 

"I can think of some ways you can bump your ranking up." 

Derek didn't have to be looking at him to know Stiles was smirking. "I'm okay with coming in second to my kid," he said, "but that doesn't mean I don't have some ideas for making this welcome even better." 

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind, big guy?"

Derek trailed a hand down Stiles's side to grab his ass. "When was the last time you had a birthday spanking?" 

Stiles groaned. "Oh my God. This is definitely going to be different from the ones I got as a kid." 

"Kind of the point." Derek kissed him again, briefly. "Go put your hands on the couch and pull down your pants."

"Oh my God," Stiles repeated, but he walked straight to the couch, shoving down his pants and nearly tripping over them. 

Derek bit his lip and fought the urge to laugh. "I meant for you to pull your pants down after you stopped moving." 

Stiles put his hands on the back of the couch. "One, I didn't fall, and two, fuck you." 

Derek grinned. "That's later." 

Stiles whipped his head around. "Wait, what?" 

"Face forward," Derek said, "or I'll only spank you nineteen times." 

"Nineteen, what—" Stiles cut himself off and snapped his head back forward. "How many times are you intending to spank me?" 

Derek sauntered up behind him and ran his hand over the pale curve of Stiles's ass. "Considering you were upset when I only gave you ten the last time we did this, and tradition is that you get one spanking for each year, I was thinking twenty." He leaned in and nipped Stiles's ear lobe. "If that's all right with you, of course." 

Stiles dropped his head back. "Yes, holy shit, _green_ , so green for that." 

"All right, then." Derek smiled into the curve of Stiles's neck. "Be a good boy and count them for me." 

He drew back his hand and swatted Stiles then, hard enough to earn a little yelp. 

"One," Stiles said obediently. 

Derek spanked him again, only a bit harder. 

"Two." 

Derek moderated the strength of the spankings more than he had the previous time they'd done this, since he was going all the way to twenty and he didn't want Stiles to be so sore that he _couldn't_ engage in any of the other plans he had for tonight. 

By the ninth one, Stiles's voice was starting to warble, and Derek gave him more of a break between swats. He let his hand wander over Stiles's ass, down the back of his thigh and then up the inside, skating back up his crack and pressing against his hole. 

"Oh my God, don't do that," Stiles said in a rush. "Unless you want me coming all over the back of your couch." 

Derek hooked his chin over Stiles's shoulder to see what the problem was. His cock was dark red, arching up toward his stomach, a bead of precome at the tip, and his fingers dug so hard into the back of the couch that his knuckles were turning white. 

The sight sent a delicious shiver up Derek's spine. 

"Hm," Derek said, nuzzling at Stiles's neck and squeezing his ass just a little. "That is a situation. Maybe we should stop." 

"Don't you dare," Stiles threatened, but his voice was too breathy to put much heat into it. "I can make it, just not...if you're rubbing my ass like that." 

Derek bit his lip to keep from smiling too hard. "Understood. Which number were we on?" 

"Twelve." 

"Are you sure you can handle eight more?" 

Stiles groaned. " _Please_ , Mr. Hale." 

Derek gave him another spanking, and was immediately rewarded with a shaky "Thirteen!" 

Spanking had never been a kink _he_ had particularly enjoyed, but Stiles was so responsive and so clearly into it that Derek found himself liking it far, far more than he'd originally thought he would. 

"You're doing so well," Derek murmured after swat fifteen. "Such a good job for me." 

Stiles arched his head back. "Want to...properly enjoy my birthday present." 

Derek got distracted looking at the long, pale line of his throat before he remembered to give Stiles another spanking. 

His own cock thickened against the fly of his pants with every strike, with every single noise Stiles made, and Derek had to remind himself that this was not about him. His turn would come later.

When Stiles called out a trembling "twenty," Derek wasn't sure which of them was harder. He had to rest his forehead between Stiles's shoulder blades and take a few shaky breaths to compose himself. 

Stiles let out a shaky laugh. "You doing okay back there, Mr. Hale?" 

Derek bit his lips and counted to five. "Fine. Turn around." 

Stiles did, a smirk on face, but Derek slowly sank to his knees and watched that smirk drop into a small, astonished "o." 

Derek leaned in until he was a fraction of an inch from Stiles's cock, and asked, "Color?" 

"Oh my fucking God, _green_ ," Stiles burst out. "Are you actually trying to kill me?" 

Derek smothered his laugh in Stiles's thigh, and took a few seconds to regain his composure before he took Stiles's cock into his mouth.

They hadn't done this much, which was something Derek found himself regretting now, because Stiles tasted _amazing._ He took Stiles as deep as he could go, and then pulled back, teasing the flare of skin around the head of his cock. 

Stiles cursed and gripped Derek's hair. "Oh my God, I'm going to come." 

Derek slid his mouth back down Stiles's cock, relaxed his jaw as best he could, and gave an encouraging hum. 

" _Fucking_ fuck," Stiles said, and came down his throat. 

Derek kept one hand on Stiles's hips to hold him steady, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles while Stiles shook his way through the orgasm. His own cock was so hard it was painful at this point, trapped in his pants, but he had plans to get more comfortable shortly.

"Holy shit," Stiles whispered. "Holy _shit_." 

Derek stood up and kissed him, open-mouthed and sloppy, and enjoyed the way Stiles moaned in response. 

"That was," Stiles said, "uh, good. Best birthday present."

Derek smirked. "We haven't even finished the rest of your birthday present."

Stiles ran his hand down Derek's shirt to the waistband of his pants. "If this is how we kick off the present, I can't wait for the rest of it." 

Derek caught his hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the tips of Stiles's fingers. "Then let's take this into the bedroom, shall we?" 

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, just—" 

He slid his hand up to Derek's neck and pulled him into another kiss. It wasn't hard or heated, but instead tender and teasing and slow. Derek melted into it and just...put his own plans on the backburner and let Stiles kiss him. They weren't in any hurry tonight. 

He stroked his hand up Stiles's side and under his shirt, just to touch him. He didn't regret agreeing to take their relationship to the next level, but it also didn't make it any easier to deal with Stiles being away for five days out of the week. 

Stiles peppered kisses along his jawline. "I think you said something about the bedroom?" 

Derek caught his chin so he could kiss Stiles again properly. "I did. Do you want to head back there now?" 

"Mm, I could be persuaded." 

Derek grabbed Stiles's ass and squeezed. "You might want to step out of your pants for this." 

Stiles's amber eyes went wide, and he immediately looked down, and then burst out laughing. "Shit, I forgot I still had them on." 

"Then I did my job right." 

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. " _Yeah_ , you did." 

Derek really shouldn't have found it as cute as he did, but he couldn't help it. It was just so... _Stiles_ , and he'd been gone on him for much longer than he cared to admit. 

He caught Stiles's hand and led him back into the bedroom, and waited to see his reaction. 

Stiles gaped at the room, turning around slowly to take everything in. "Holy shit, dude, I can't believe you did candles and roses." 

Derek hadn't done real candles—he didn't want to have open flame in his bedroom while he was focused on something else, particularly when that "something else" was Stiles—but the electric ones did just as good at setting a mood. He'd put three red roses in the center of his bed, and the rest of the bouquet on the dresser for Stiles to take home later.

"You know you don't have to woo me to get into my pants," Stiles said. 

"I _want_ to," Derek said. "Do you like it?" 

Stiles looped his arms around Derek's neck and grinned. "You're such a sap. Of course I do. You're definitely getting lucky tonight." 

Derek kissed him again. "I already did." 

He was beyond lucky with Stiles. It shouldn't have worked out—logic still tried to tell him that it _wouldn't_ work out—but they were finding their way. 

"Sap," Stiles murmured again, but Derek could feel the smile against his lips. 

He pinched Stiles's ass. "Finish getting undressed and go lay on the bed." 

"Mm, _yes_ , Mr. Hale." 

Stiles stripped out of his shirt in one smooth, sinewy motion and tossed it to the side of the room. His underwear followed, and he slid onto the bed, naked, his pale skin slightly gold in the yellow light of the candles. He picked up the three roses from the center of the bed and set them on Derek's nightstand before he rolled onto his back and linked his fingers behind his head and gave Derek a wink. 

Derek had to stand back and just stare at him for a moment, drinking in the sight. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing Stiles like this, of having him stretched out across his bed and ready for him. 

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. 

"You're taking your sweet time," Stiles said. 

Derek unbuckled his belt. "You know they say patience is a virtue."

"Not with a hard-on like that." 

Derek laughed. "Oh, believe me. We'll take care of it." 

"Mm." Stiles rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled across the bed. "I could take care of it for you now, Mr. Hale." 

That was a _very_ tempting offer, but Derek had a plan. "Like I said, we'll take care of it. Lay back down." 

Stiles pouted. "Is there really something you want more than my mouth on your dick?" 

"Your dick in my ass." 

Stiles's eyes doubled in size. "Wait, really? I thought you were joking." 

Derek leaned in to kiss him, hard and hot, and nipped at Stiles's lower lip before he pulled back. "Happy birthday, Mr. Stilinski. Now lay back on the bed." 

Stiles cursed and scrambled back around to his previous position, and Derek took off his pants and boxer briefs and sighed with relief the moment his cock was free. 

He got the lube out of his nightstand and climbed on to the bed, straddling Stiles's legs. It had been a long time since he'd done this—longer than he cared to admit—and Derek was reasonably sure he'd need amore prep than what he normally did with Stiles. 

He squeezed the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together experimentally before he reached back to insert the first one in his ass. It stung more than he'd expected, and Derek hissed. 

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded. "It's just been awhile. Maybe I should've practiced before this." 

Stiles grinned. "Well, you're doing pretty good from where I'm sitting." 

Derek snorted, but the comment helped him relax, and he could get more of his finger in. The strangeness and the sting gave way to a sizzle of anticipation, and soon he was moving his finger with ease. Well, more ease, anyway. 

Stiles eyed him with naked desire. "This is hands-down one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life. Why haven't we done this before?" 

Derek laughed. "Because _someone_ wants to get fucked all the time." 

" _Dude_. If I had known this was an option, I would have been _so_ on board." Stiles glanced down. "As, uh, you can probably tell." 

Derek followed his gaze; Stiles's cock was half-hard once again. "Hm. I thought it would take you longer." 

Stiles rubbed Derek's legs. "Well, apparently watching you finger yourself is the best way to get me back in the game." 

Derek leaned over to kiss him, and in the same motion slid a second finger into his ass. The burn was back, but so was the sensation of being filled, and the knowledge that he was getting closer to having Stiles fuck _him_ helped him push past the sting. 

Stiles's hands trailed from his legs up his back, scratching along his sides. Derek kissed him soundly, thoroughly, as deeply as Stiles would let him. He let himself explore Stiles's mouth, focusing on that while he pushed his fingers as deep as they would go. 

Adding the third finger didn't hurt nearly as much as the first two, and it wasn't long before Derek was pumping them in and out with ease. 

"Oh, God, please tell me you're almost ready," Stiles said. "This is torture." 

"I'm almost ready," Derek said. "The question is, are you?" 

Stiles rolled his hips up, pressing the hard length of his cock against Derek. "What do _you_ think?" 

He was definitely ready, and Derek had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He wanted to make this good for Stiles, not just because it was his birthday, but because it felt like an affirmation. Coming together not just to have sex for the sake of sex, but having sex because it was something _more_. Because they were something more, now. 

Derek pulled his fingers out and took the lube again, this time taking Stiles's cock in hand. Stiles whined and bucked into his grip, and Derek had to remind himself _not_ to keep going. 

He positioned himself over Stiles's cock and slowly—so _very_ slowly, because even with the prep, it had been a _long_ time—sank down, giving himself time to adjust to the stretch of it with each inch he took inside. The sensations were overwhelming, even with the care he took, and Derek had to keep pausing to breathe. 

"Oh my God," Stiles whispered, voice strangled. "Oh my _God_ , fuck, you feel so good." 

Derek wanted to say _you, too_ , but words escaped him, as though Stiles's cock in his ass had driven away his ability to communicate. He shifted his hips, trying to adjust, but each movement only stole more air from his lungs. It was too much, to the point that if he moved any more, he would fly apart entirely. 

"Derek?" Stiles said. "Are you okay?" 

Derek nodded, because he was _definitely_ okay. "Been awhile," he gasped out. "I forgot." 

Stiles laughed breathlessly. "I guess that means it feels good?" 

"Too good." 

He probably shouldn't have said that, because Stiles got a positively _wicked_ grin on his face and thrust upward. The movement sent a jolt from the base of Derek's spine all the way up to his head and down to his toes, and he dropped to his arms, fisting into the comforter on either side of Stiles's head. "Holy _fuck_." 

Stiles dragged his nails up Derek's back. "That okay?" 

Derek could only nod. "Definitely okay." 

"Color?" Stiles asked.

Derek could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He jerked his head up to fix Stiles with a glare, but from the unapologetic grin he got in return, it probably wasn't as effective as he'd hoped. "You're kind of an asshole." 

Stiles winked at him, the fucker. "Learned from the best. And I didn't hear a color in there." 

Derek shook his head with a laugh, thinking of every teasing moment coming back to bite him in the ass right now, somewhat literally. " _Green_." 

Stiles fucked up into him again, but more slowly this time, so that the jolt was more of a drawn-out sizzle that had Derek closing his eyes and clenching his teeth against a whimper. He was so used to having some measure of control with Stiles that this was a change. A good one, but still a change. 

The slow, steady rhythm Stiles set filled the dual purpose of making it easier for Derek to take Stiles's cock and also pushing every bit of semi-articulate, rational thought out of his mind. He finally opened his eyes to see Stiles staring at him, amber eyes wide and searching, like he couldn't get enough of looking at Derek's face. His mouth half-opened, like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. 

Good. Derek wasn't the only one struggling with coherency right now. 

He dropped forward to claim those perfect pink lips, fucking his tongue into Stiles's mouth as Stiles fucked into him. He was rewarded with a groan and ten fingernails digging into his back. 

Derek sucked on Stiles's lower lip and bit it gently. "Fuck me harder." 

"Holy _shit_ , yes, Mr. Hale," Stiles breathed, and he did. 

Derek pushed himself up so he could meet Stiles's thrusts with a roll of his hips, taking Stiles's cock as deep as he could. He didn't care about the noises he made, louder every time Stiles drove into him. He wanted more, wanted whatever he could take, and wanted Stiles to give it to him. 

Stiles gripped his thighs. "Oh fuck, Derek, fuck, I'm close, I'm—" 

"Good," Derek somehow managed to say. "Be a good boy and come inside me. Let me see what you look like when you come while you're fucking me." 

He wrapped a hand around himself and stroked, never taking his eyes off Stiles. 

Stiles thrust up twice more, and then cursed and pressed into Derek as hard as he could. His whole body trembled, and Derek leaned back down to kiss him through it as he followed Stiles over the edge, spilling himself all over Stiles's chest and abs. 

He dropped to his forearms, shaking, his mind blissfully blank.

After a few minutes of nothing but panting breaths, Stiles whispered, "Happy birthday to me." 

Derek laughed and kissed him. "Good birthday present?" 

Stiles grinned. "Fucking _best_ birthday present."

***

It took some time, but Derek finally roused himself enough to clean them both off before he collapsed back into the bed next to Stiles and buried his face in his pillow. He was still loose-limbed and a little come-drunk. It had been long enough since he'd bottomed that he'd forgotten how intense it could be for him.

"So," Stiles said. 

Derek didn't bother looking up from his pillow. "Hm?" 

"Why did you decide you wanted me to fuck you tonight?" Stiles asked. "Was it just because it wasn't something we'd done before?" 

"That was part of it." Derek rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand so he could actually see Stiles while they were talking. "But it's also not something I usually do unless I'm with a person I really trust. So it was something I wanted to do with you." 

Stiles's eyes widened a fraction, and he reached over and ran his hand over Derek's arm. "So it's a big deal." 

Derek pulled his arm out from under the pillow so he could take Stiles's hand and kiss it. "For me, yes. But I want you to know that I'm all in." 

"I know you are, you gigantic _goober_." Stiles gave him a dopey smile. "And I am, too, you know that, right?" 

Derek nodded and tugged him close for a proper kiss. "I know. I trust you. With me, with Mia." 

_With everything_.

Stiles's smile morphed into something smaller and softer, like he'd heard the words Derek hadn't said. "I trust you, too." 

It was still scary, this feeling between them, with the size of it and the strength of it. Sometimes, Derek wondered if it would drown him. 

But then he would look at Stiles and remember they were in this together. And even if it was still new, even if they were still figuring things out, they were both there to support the other. 

Derek kissed him again, and then settled back into his pillow and let Stiles curl around him to sleep. 

They were going to be okay.

***

Derek sat in his car, taking deep, measured breaths. He had been mistaken. Things were not going to be okay. He was _not_ going to be okay. 

"Daddy, why are we just sitting in the car?" Mia whined, kicking the back of his seat. 

"Because Daddy hasn't finished having his nervous breakdown yet," Derek muttered under his breath. 

"What's a nervous breakdown?" Mia asked. 

Derek wiped his hands over his face. "Nothing. It's fine. Do you have your present for Stiles?" 

"I told you when we left, _yes!_ " Mia all but shouted. "Now come _on_ , can we go?" 

Six-year-olds had no appreciation for the enormity of the situation he was in. Derek took one last fortifying breath and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Yeah. We can go." 

He got the door open just before Mia let out a joyful screech, which probably saved his eardrums, and she unbuckled her seatbelt and shot out of the car, waving her gift bag in the air. 

The Stilinskis' front door opened before she even got there, and Stiles stepped out. "Hey, Mia!" 

Mia threw herself at his legs and shrieked, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STILES!"

Stiles winced and hugged her. "Thank you!" 

Derek followed Mia up at a much slower pace. "Happy birthday, and I'm sorry about your hearing." 

Stiles laughed and kissed his cheek. "I can't help but notice you've been parked in my driveway for five minutes." 

Derek's face heated. "It hasn't been that long." 

"Oh, yes, it has." Stiles took his hand and squeezed it. "Things are going to be fine, I promise." 

"Your dad's going to shoot me," Derek said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "My dad is not going to shoot you. Too much paperwork." 

Derek swallowed hard and followed Stiles inside. "You do realize that doesn't actually make me feel better, right?" 

"It should. Dad really hates paperwork," Stiles said, and then called out, "Derek and Mia are here!" 

"Good!" Melissa's voice drifted out from the kitchen. "Does anyone want to help me finish icing the birthday cake?" 

"Me me me!" Mia shouted, and she disappeared into the kitchen before Derek could remind her not to run in the house. 

He dragged his hands over his face. "I apologize in advance if she breaks anything." 

Stiles slung his arm around Derek's shoulders. "You do realize that Melissa and Dad dealt with me and Scott as kids, right? Like, Mia is _nothing_ compared to the holy terror we raised." 

"Mostly you." Sheriff Stilinski walked out of the kitchen with a wry smile on his face. "I seem to remember Scott getting dragged along on a lot of your ideas." 

"Yes, but I didn't have to drag him very _hard_ ," Stiles said. 

The sheriff rolled his eyes, and then turned to Derek and extended his hand. "Derek." 

Derek's heart pounded like it was trying to escape his chest, but he shook the sheriff's hand and prayed he didn't look like he was about to pass out. "Sheriff. Thank you for having us over." 

"Really, I think you can call me John at this point," the sheriff said, and looked at Stiles. "Why does he look like I'm going to shoot him?" 

Stiles shrugged. "I told him how much you hate the paperwork." 

The sheriff sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Really, kid? Go help Melissa set the table." 

"But it's my birthday lunch!" Stiles complained. 

The sheriff just narrowed his eyes. "Stiles." 

"Fine." Stiles gave Derek one last squeeze around his shoulders and dropped his hand. "I'll set the table because I'm a good son." 

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head and watched Stiles leave, and then turned back to Derek. "He really is. Ridiculous sometimes, but I'm proud of him." 

"You should be," Derek said, and meant it. 

Sheriff Stilinski gave him half a smile. "So. Are you worried that I'm going to give you the shovel talk?" 

Really, Derek didn't know why he'd tried to bother hiding anything from _the sheriff_. "The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted. "A few times." 

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Well, I do understand. I mean, he's my kid, and I'm sure you understand how easy it is to get overprotective of your kids." 

Derek thought of Mia. "Yes, sir." 

"But Stiles is also an adult." The sheriff gave him a shrewd look. "Has been for two years now, no matter how I feel about it. And for all the trouble he gave me growing up—trouble I look forward to recounting for you in _great_ detail, by the way—he's always been a sharp judge of character. And I trust that judgment."

Oh. Derek's shoulders finally relaxed—not all the way, but enough. "That's...very mature and open-minded of you, sir." 

"I try." The sheriff clapped him on the shoulder. "And I look forward to reminding you of this conversation in, oh, about twelve years."

Derek did the math and felt suddenly light-headed. "Oh God." 

"Yeah, that's the correct response," Sheriff Stilinski said with a sigh. "Now come on. Let's join the others and you can maybe stop looking like you're going to pass out."

"I...thank you, sir." Derek mentally slapped himself. "John." 

John snorted and shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. 

Derek followed him in and went to the table, where Stiles was setting out plates and silverware. "Need some help?" 

"Sure." Stiles held out the forks, but didn't let go when Derek took them. "Everything good?" 

Derek looked over his shoulder, where Mia and Melissa were sticking candles in a bright blue birthday cake, and John was pulling a casserole out of the oven. He still felt awkward, but far less than he had just a few minutes before. 

Impulsively, Derek kissed Stiles's cheek. "Yeah. Everything's good." 

Stiles smiled at him and let go of the forks, and the last of the awkwardness melted away. 

Yeah. Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all the lovely comments, and I really hope you enjoyed how this wrapped up. <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
